Psonic X Touhou/Soro Cang
Biography Soro Cang is one of the triplet Cang brothers (the other ones are Willard and Thrusty) and an amateurish pilot. Before the second war with Invaderians in 2034, he was dreaming about the future aircraft based on some inspirational jet fighters like X-44 MANTA, FB-22 and F-15. Then they are intended to design their series of futuristic planes called the "Metal" series, which contains only 4 models: F-72 Metal Striker, XF-88 Metal Hawk, VF-85 Phoenix and V-80 Thunder Jolt. After the making of their futuristic experimental fighters, if finished, they are willingly join the Recom Air Service (R.A.S) as the airmen and members of their primary assignments for every activities with their main air commander Frank Theoren, most particularly training. When the war between humanity and the extraterrestrial army of Invaderians has began since 2027, Frank and the three brothers afraid that the Swatsikan Brigade (anti-communists) would be the one to enter against their enemies after the sudden attack in some parts of the world. 7 years later, they will be agreed to go on throughout their campaign with the final stages of ridding the alien invaders, who were controlled by the successful and mysterious alien artifact as their main target. Customs Tier 1: His usual outfit. Tier 2: His modern outfit that looks similar to USAF but with R.A.S design. Tier 3 (DLC): His attire that looks like Brian Wayne from Battle Garegga. Move list Special Cards *Crescent Somersault - Soro performs this kind of kick that looks similar to Rugal's Genocide Cutter and SFV Charlie's Flash Kick. *Air Bird - Soro evades forward or backward with aerial visual effect. It cannot be hit while performing this move. *Bomb Press - Like M. Bison's Head Press, but much different to Soro's, which can knock down the opponent's head (similar to Mario). *Bird Strike - Soro performs a striking version of Air Bird, which is used for evasion. *Torpedo Dive - Also known as the Aerial Dive Kick. It is used for air only, but it looks familiar to Akuma's Hyakkishu and with Kung Fu Style. *Torpedo Kick - Soro hops and kick an opponent on air within the speed. *Flying Uppercut - Soro performs a kind of uppercut that is similar to Dudley's Jet Upper, but with aerial visual effects. Super Cards *Tremor Thunder - Soro lifts up his fists, stomps with 1 foot and perform the uppercut-like motion to knock down the opponent, but with a big amount of damage. *Bomb Crusher - Soro jumps at specific side of an opponent. Then knock him/her down with a tremor power, and perform a strong Flying Uppercut to hit them hard. *Wings of Fury - Soro performs the triple hard Bird Strikes to target an opponent in horizontal way. Ultra Card *Air Target - Soro pulls out his radio to contact his brothers of Air Force and the player can choose where the target is. Once the target is located, Soro summons the 2 supporting jet fighters within the series used for airstrike. During airstrike, the supporting jet fighters can fire vulcan cannons until they are being finished with missile strike. Miscellaneous Introduction *Soro Cang, ready to strike. *Pilot Cang going in. *Pilot reporting. *Destination confirmed. Ready for challenge. *Are you my brother? The mockery is upon us. (vs. self) *Hmm? A bird? What she's going to do? (vs. Mystia) *It's good to meet you, sir. We're advised to do this duel. (vs. Frank) *Good heavens. Another pilot is here. (vs. Gyro) *It's thunder raging time. Objective confirmed. (vs. Raiko/Iku) *So we found a fearful alien threat. Let's do this thing. (vs. Nue) *An immortal/angel, huh? To the heavens! (vs. Kaguya/Mokou/Tenshi) *Never heard of a space-suited pilot who is interested with space craft. (vs. Captain Neo/Solo) *If it isn't an engineer, you might know our aircraft blueprints. (vs. Nitori/Placid) Personal Action *Like the glorious wind. *Vector changed. *Air trick performed. *Give me some strikes or I'll strike you first. *Just like flying away to the sky. * *acts like Charlie Nash* Hmph! Victory Pose *Channel clear. *Alright, let's move on to the next target. *Destination challenged. * *looking at the back* Target neutralized. And I won this moment in battle. *I don't need another sibling. I have only 2 of us. (vs. self) *Don't be worried. I apologize for an avian wildlife. (vs. Mystia) *Get serious, sir. Get serious. We won this time. (vs. Frank) *Sorry. Rotocraft is incompatible to fly above the surface, young pilot. (vs. Gyro) *Thunder is just like the way of war all over again. (vs. Raiko/Iku) *Alien threat terminated. Alright, let's thrust out. (vs. Nue) *Immortality/Fighting with an angel is done. Let's get to it. (vs. Kaguya/Mokou/Tenshi) *Farewell then, you have more time in space. (vs. Captain Neo/Solo) *Science and technology are very familiar to me for the future of aviation. You know what I mean? (vs. Nitori/Placid) Losing Pose (Time Over) * *face palms* * *he looks away from his opponent* Throw Attempt *Ugh... Other quotes during battle *Activating the signal. (Air Target activation) *Ready to send reinforcements. (Air Target activation) When the target is located while using Air Target * *signal voice* Target confirmed! * *signal voice* Airstrike ready! * *signal voice* Lock on the target! * *signal voice* We've got it on radar! * *signal voice* Instrument systems ready! * *signal voice* Ready to strike! * *signal voice* Engaged! * *signal voice* We're on the way! * *signal voice* Signal located! * *signal voice* Incoming reinforcements! Damage taken *Eject! *Ball out! K.O. *Eject! Eject!!! Chip K.O. *I'm going down... Win Quotes The blue sky looks familiar to me. As if I fly far away from the land. Science is important to make people happy. Renaissance is the inspiration of aviation as we used for our future generation. Sometimes, we can't fly without the use of aviation. But we tried as the birds can. The lighter they fly, the harder they fall. Character-specific quotes vs. self: Whoever is my brother or not. I am so confused with the other ones I concerned. vs. Frank: Sir, I though you were recruited by challenging this incident. vs. Mystia: For wildlife protection, I am now apologize for what I have done to this bird-like creature living in. vs. Gyro: Any kinds of rotocraft like helicopters are more limited in their attitude than jet fighters I supposed. vs. Aya/Hatate: Have you ever brought out news papers about our inventions? We're currently performing our mission against this apocalypse, don't you see? vs. Minamitsu: You got sunk into a ship to turn yourself into a spirit. So maybe we failed to rescue you this time. vs. Kogasa: I will not be on your side as a fear-monger. vs. Kevin: We are not capable of supporting tanks like you did. That's for our duty of Air Force. vs. Nue: I used to strike out against you as the fear-monger and your unidentified flying object because I considered an alien threat due to its comparison of Invaderians. vs. Nitori/Placid: Your dreams will come true and I'm interested in science and technology for our entire aircraft series. vs. Kaguya/Mokou/Tenshi: As I flied through the skies, there is an eternal place for immortals like you. vs. Raiko/Iku: The power of thunder is just like fighting with the wing. I certainly expect that. vs. Captain Neo/Solo Breeze: You rely on military space crafts, eh? How far futuristic. vs. Graig/Byakuren: Your vehicle looks great, but perhaps, you can find the road safety by yourself from any danger. vs. Sanae: The aerial element you used is reliable to fly lighter object as technical as jet fighters. Other character-specific quotes to him Billmore: I can believe you can fly away to the sky with your aircraft while the invaders were currently going on. Axl: It appears you are a pilot. So I like any kinds of aircraft a lot. Shinmyoumaru: Can you fly your plane with me, Mr. Pilot? Captain Neo: Flying is good to see anywhere above the surface as I interested, especially in outer space. Gast: I came from behind! Ha ha ha ha! Landon: Oi! I own ya from behind, flyer! Kevin: Dammit! Why you pesky pilots are incompetent to my tanks?! Butch: Remember not to let me stand in your way if you had stuff to do. Good luck, flyboy! Ending (the arranged and extended version of Blood Brothers of the Dawn from Battle Garegga plays) (Soro and his jet fighter fly to the sky together with his fellow brothers: Willard and Thrusty) Soro: Is this universe a whole goal of humanity? If there is a place where the citizens can't live in whole life, science is meaningless. What I know is the futuristic industrial civilization. (Inside the cockpit, Soro imagines about inventing flying machines in his mind behind him) Soro: It looks like the inventors where operated by the latest flying machines across the country. (Soro unfortunately imagines another way around: all playable characters from Psonic and Touhou universes are shown behind as they fought against Overlimits, except himself) Soro: But in this world, it's true that all refugees from different locations are being saved from the tyrannical oppression. (Soro's plane and the other ones are shown again on the sky) Soro: Depend on the other kind of civilization, where are they travelling to? Never mind, my brothers. Let's thrust out to home until we met our leader for honor. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Good Characters